Another World With My Omnitrix
by TrueRising
Summary: A certain wielder of the Omnitrix has found himself in a world completely different from his own, filled with magic and all sorts of mysteries. How much will the world be affected by his arrival? (Ben's aliens are boosted)


**A/N: I decided to rewrite the whole thing since I really didn't like how I ended up writing the chapter. This will follow the anime then continue on from the Light Novel.**

**Ben's harem will still be made up of three total people, maybe another, and will mostly be OCs and maybe one of them being a character from the story.**

**This is the Omniverse Ben and he will have Ultimate Forms, but that won't be for a while.**

**Also, are the Contemelia above in rank or below in rank compared to the Celestialsapiens?**

* * *

"Rook, watch out!" The voice of a young male was heard. This voice belonged to a boy around the age of sixteen.

"I know!" The person named Rook replied. He quickly leapt away at an incoming fist that destroyed the ground where he once stood.

The first person is Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Omnitrix. He had brown hair along with fair skin and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that had a green stripe in the middle along with a white number ten, there were also green stripes on the sides of his shirt.

He also wore brown cargo pants with pockets near the knees, his shoes were green and white. Finally, on his left wrist was a watched that was green, black, and white in colour. Its faceplate was square in shape with green stripes that formed an hourglass shape, this was the Omnitrix.

The person fighting alongside the young hero is Rook Blonko. He was tall with periwinkle-blue coloured fur, there were black marking on his face and he had pointed ears. He was wearing a blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor.

Finally, the person they were fighting was a large red and black figure. It was a bulky figure with a slightly hunched posture, there were spikes that ran along its back as well. Its head resembled that of a dinosaur with its neck mark acting as a fanged mouth. Its right arm like a cannon and the other a sharp claw, and there was a red circle on its head that acted as the eye. This is one of their greatest enemies, Malware, a Galvanic Mechamorph.

"Ben, we need an alien that'll help here!" Rook called out. He was still avoiding the seemingly endless barrage of attacks.

"I'm trying, Rook!" Ben cried. He quickly activated the Omnitrix and began to scroll through the many different options.

"**No matter what transformation you so happen to change into, It won't be enough to defeat me, Tennyson!**" Malware roared. Malware was going to reach towards Ben but as smacked away by Rook using his Proto tool.

"We'll just have to see about that, Malware?" Ben finally found the enemy he was looking for and just in time as well, he saw that Malware was charging up a blast attack. "I swear, If you give me someone like Walkatrout, Omnitrix, we're going to have a long talk!"

Ben slammed down on the wrist watched as a bright green flash enveloped the area, they all covered their eyes from the sight but Malware still fired the blast. As soon as the light stopped, they all looked to see two tendrils absorbing the blast.

They now looked at the new form that Ben took on, he was replaced by a black humanoid alien. He had golden battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He had a black and green colour scheme.

On his head were two antennae that had plugs on the end, he also had a tail that had a plug on the end of it. His hands had four fingers with each of them having plugs on each of the fingers that were square in shape.

"**Feedback!**"

* * *

**Omnitrix Database**

**Nickname: **Feedback

**Species: **Conductoid

**Home World: **Teslavorr

**Abilities:**

Conductoids have the ability to properly absorb and also redirect any kind of energy, including mana through the plugs on his antennae, tail, and fingers. Their species are capable of storing said energy for generating electrical charges which they can manipulate by using it for ranged attack and also to empower their physical attacks.

They also have enhanced agility and jumping capabilities, and are able to run along electrical devices such as power lines. Their strength is capable of smashing boulders into pieces and are able to use the energy they absorb to fly as well.

They can also fire energy balls by joining together their fingers. They're able to stretch their plugs around their body to gain more range as well as 'smell' radio signals in the air using their antennae.

* * *

"You sure pack a lot of energy, don't ya!" Feedback shouted. He finally absorbed the blast entirely as electricity danced between his fingers. "Alright, Rook! Let's do this!"

"I'm beside you, partner!" They both charged towards Malware who swiped his claw at them but Rook blocked with his Proto-Tool, allowing Ben to rush in and give a clean punch to the face making the Galvanic Mechamorph stumble. "Ben!"

"Right!" Ben rushed behind Malware while Rook distracted the now stable alien, Malware didn't even notice Ben as he leapt towards him and attached himself to his back.

"**Wha-!** **Get off me!**" Malware tried shaking the Conductoid off but to no avail. Ben had a tight grip onto Malwares back before he began to suck in a lot of electricity from him causing Malware to cry in pain. "**Ahh~!**"

"Like stealing candy from a baby!" Feedback mocked. Malware was annoyed and angered by the insult before spinning around at very fast speed while managing to smack Ben off his back ."Maybe not..."

"Ben!" Ben immediately looked up after hearing his partner's cry. He saw Malware coming towards him at fast speed, quickly rushing towards the beast, Malware was quickly surprised when Ben grabbed him by the waist...

Although, Ben tried to break away from techno-organic lifeform, but couldn't. His arms stayed connected to the body of Malware. "What the, why can't I let go!"

"Ben, get out of there!" Rook cried out.

"I'm trying, Rook!" Ben pushed his legs against the ground attempting to break away but to no avail, he stopped when he was grabbed by Malware who lifted him up. "Damnit! Let go you techno-freak!

"Ben!" Rook looked on in worry as he tried to rush towards them but Malware knocked him back while still holding onto the Conductoid.

"**I've come prepared this time around, Tennyson! If I were to be defeated, I won't go down alone!**" Malware began to squeeze Ben as he cried out in pain, Rook couldn't do anything as he stumbled from his injuries.

The electricity that was stored within Feedback was dancing around as Malware's body was distorting, that was when they both began to spark out electricity uncontrollably. "Gah! What are you doing!"

**"We're both going to the grave, Tennyson! This is where it all ends!**" Malware put even more pressure as Ben a huge flash of electricity engulfed the entire area, resulting in a massive explosion that made Rook cover his eyes from all the dust.

As soon as the huge dustcloud vanished, Rook ran towards where Malware and Ben were supposed to be, only to find no trace of neither the Galvanic Mechamorph or Ben Tennyson, just a crater. "Ben! Ben, where are you!"

* * *

It was a dark room, completely void of any sound, all you could see was black and there was no line that separated the ground with the sky. There layed the body of Ben Tennyson, aside from his unconsciousness, his body didn't have any damages.

His eyes twitched as he slowly opened them, revealing his emerald green eyes as he did so. He slowly sat up before stumbling while standing up but managed to keep balance, he then looked around in confusion.

"Hello? Anyone out there!" Ben exclaimed. He waited for a couple seconds but nothing gave a response to his question causing him to sigh in defeat. "Just where am I?"

"I believe I can answer that question." Ben gave a scream out of surprise as he turned his body to see a man standing behind him, a very familiar man indeed.

There stood a man that had black hair with grey hair on the sides, he wore a large white coat along with a pair of goggles around his neck, his right arm looked like a metallic gauntlet and he wore black pants. He also had a steampunky appearance to him along with him holding a cane.

"Professor Paradox!" Ben cried in surprise. In front of him stood a man that travels through time itself. "If you were here, why didn't just answer me before?"

"That is not of the matter right now, Young Benjamin." Paradox replied. Ben twitched his eyebrow at him avoiding the question. "So, you're most likely wondering what exactly happened after Malware and you exploded, am I correct?"

"Yeah. I'd very much appreciate an explanation, cause right now I'm presuming I'm dead because there's no way I survived that." Ben responded.

"Yes and no, you did technically die." Paradox stated. Ben rose an eyebrow at this and just stared at the professor.

"What do you mean 'technically'?"

"I mean as mean, you did in fact die."

Ben just slowly nodded at the steampunk professor that stood before him, he wasn't sure what to think. "Alright, then how exactly am I standing here on my two feet then?"

"That would be the doing of Xalain." Paradox answered. Ben just stared at Paradox blankly, while the professor just stared back at him. **(**Pronounced: Za-Larn**)**

"Who's Xalain exactly?" Ben inquired. The professor didn't get to answer when a rift opened up next to them and a figure stepped out of it.

The person made Ben widen his eyes into plates and his jaw dropped slightly. The figure that stood in front of him was black in colour all over and his body had tiny stars that spread across his entire body. This was most definitely one of the most powerful beings to ever exist, a Celestialsapien.

"Is that a Celestialsapien!" Ben cried. He was honestly surprised to see such a being appear in front of him, Paradox turned to the person and bowed slightly.

"This, Ben, is Xalain." Paradox introduced. The alien turned towards Ben who blinked at Paradox reply. "Anyway, care to explain, Xalain?"

"_**Very well**_." Xalain turned towards Ben who just stared back at the alien. "_**Ben Tennyson, after the explosion between you and Malware, you did indeed perish from it, but just before you were completely destroyed beyond repair, I retrieved your body and repaired it to its optimal state. In other words, I brought you back to life**_."

"I do appreciate to action, but wouldn't have the Omnitrix have saved me?" Ben wondered. It's true, it should have saved Ben from certain doom.

"That would be true on normal cases, but you had not noticed that Malware during your fight had sent a virus through your Omnitrix, resulting in it not properly functioning." Paradox explained. Ben did an 'oh' from this.

"So, since you revived me, are you sending me back down to Earth?" Ben asked. That would be the most likely answer, but it wasn't.

"_**I'm afraid not**_," Xalain answered. This caused Ben to frown. "_**I cannot send you back because they already believe that you've perished, but, that doesn't mean that this is the end of your story**_."

"Okay, what do you mean exactly? And please don't talk about my life as some kind of storybook." Ben requested.

"Well, Young Benjamin. Xalain here had spoken with a god of an entirely different universe about you starting a new life there, you'll have access to the Omnitrix of course, but you won't be in this world anymore." Paradox explained.

"You guys are sending me into a different universe? Oh god, this talk about the universes is giving me some flashbacks of the Contemelia..." Ben groaned. That little event in his life was quite exhausting.

"_**That would be correct, so I ask you, do you accept**_?" Xalain inquired. Ben put a thinking expression on, he was only sixteen and he's already died.

"I accept."

"_**Very well**_." Xalain then held a hand towards Ben. "_**But first, I have a small little adjustment I need to make**_."

"Ha?" Ben blinked. A light consumed Ben's body before it slowly died down and Ben noticed that the two figures in front of him were a lot taller. "You guys got tall..."

"It's the other way around Ben." Paradox responded.

Ben blinked in confusion before he looked down and noticed that he was now shrunken into his twelve-year-old body! He also noticed that his clothes shrunk to his size, thank goodness for that. "I'm a kid again!?"

"_**I'll leave the rest to you Paradox, I'll open a portal for you to cross over to the next universe and back**_," Xalain said as he turned towards the time walker who nodded back at him.

"Understood." Paradox replied. That was when two portals opened up with Xalain walking into one of them and closing. Paradox turned to Ben. "Well, you ready, Young Benjamin."

"Well, despite that I'm a kid again, yeah I'm ready." Ben and Paradox then walked towards the portal before entering as it closed behind them.

* * *

Ben and Paradox exited through the portal as it closed behind them, Ben looked around at where they had ended up. There were a bunch of clouds spread across everywhere, he looked down and saw he was standing on a tatami mat that you would find usually in Japan.

What weirded him out was the fact that the place had no roof or walls, it was just a clear view of endless clouds across the vast space that seemed endless. He also saw a low dining table in the centre that had a tea cabinet and an old looking television from back in the day.

'Wow, this God must like to live in olden times... I wouldn't be surprised if he's an old man or woman.' Ben thought with a sweatdrop. He turned his head to the table where he saw Paradox but also an old man. 'What do you know...so that's the God of this universe...'

Ben saw that Paradox and the old man who he presumed was probably God, conversing with one another with God nodding in what seemed to be understanding. Ben looked down at his watch and sighed in relief to see that he did indeed have the Omnitrix.

"Young Benjamin." Ben turned his head up to see Paradox looking down at him. "I'll have to take my leave now, I'll leave the rest in the hands of the man behind me."

"Okay... see ya then, Professor Paradox," Ben replied. With that, Paradox created a portal as he walked through and it closing, Ben then heard a cough and turned to see the old man.

"Ben Tennyson, correct?" God asked. Ben nodded his head at this, God then motioned him to take a seat on the right side of the table which Ben complied. "You can just refer to me as God, I had heard about your situation from Xalain, I'm truly sorry for your death."

"It's fine, you didn't have anything to do with it, maybe if I had been more careful, I could still be there," Ben stated. His eyes showed sadness which God frowned at in sympathy as Ben shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Enough about that, what should I be doing now?"

"Before anything, I have another unfortunate soul that ended up being killed by a lightning strike, I honestly had no Idea he was even walking through when I sent the bolt," God admitted. His voice was clearly embarrassed as Ben sweatdropped.

'Wow, that guy must be unlucky, though God here does seem to be a bit clumsy...' Ben thought. But seriously, getting hit by a bolt of lightning and having an unintentional death was pretty damn unlucky. "I see, so who's this person?"

"His name is... um, I kinda forgot..." Ben just face faulted into the ground at the response, he was certainly not expecting that.

'He's like a celestialsapien but extremely clumsy!' Ben mentally shouted. Ben was worried about his soul now, was he really safe in this mans hands right now?

"Well, anyway, it'd be better to talk about this with him here." With that, God clicked his fingers as a light shone at one of the other ends of the table, the light stopped as it revealed to be a boy possibly fifteen, he looked Japanese and was wearing what Ben guessed was a school uniform.

The boy was on the ground unconscious, Ben walked up to him and shook him a little as the boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes and began sitting up as Ben backed off to let him do so. "Where am I?"

"You alright?" The boy turned towards Ben, he stayed silent for a bit before nodding his head before Ben extended his hand towards him, the boy graciously accepted the gesture as Ben helped him up.

"I'm fine, my name's Mochizuki Touya, just call me Touya." The boy now known as Touya introduced as Ben nodded.

"I'm Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, just call me Ben." Ben returned the greeting.

"So, where are we exactly, Ben?" Touya wondered. Touya was looking down at the boy who was now pointing towards the table where Touya saw an old man looking at the both of them with a friendly expression.

"We'll talk about it over there, I'm also in need of some explaining so it's better to ask him," Ben suggested. Touya took a bit before nodding.

"Alright."

* * *

"So, I died...?" Touya asked. His expression a bit troubled, Touya had been explained that the man was God and that he was killed by him by an accidental thunderbolt by God who quickly apologised.

"That's correct, I surely do apologise for neglecting to check for anybody," God stated.

"It's fine, at least it wasn't on purpose, I accept the apology," Touya replied earnestly. Ben was quiet as he let God explain to Touya his situation.

"Well, what was your name again, was it Mochizuki..." God trailed on trying to think, Ben just gave him a deadpanned stare as he sat up, he forgot already!? Ben sweatdropped along with Touya.

"It's Touya, my name is Mochizuki Touya."

"Ah, yes, that was it."

"Well, I'm surprised that you're taking your death so lightly, Touya. People would usually freak out about it." Ben stated.

"Well, if I'm honest, I feel like I'm not really dead and that I might be dreaming right now, but if I am dead, there's no point complaining. But aren't you a little calm for dying yourself?" Touya questioned. Ben just rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

Ben had explained everything about him, well, he left some stuff out that he didn't really need Touya to know about where he came from and who he was. Touya was surprised to hear about the Omnitrix and its functions while God was preparing tea for them.

"I suppose so, though I've been in too many strange and dangerous situations to be surprised anymore," Ben answered. Touya had no Idea how to respond to that, so there's was awkward silence... but wait!

God to the rescue! He spoke and freed them from the ever so lasting awkwardness of silence. "I must say you have a mature perspective on things."

"I guess, though I would have liked to live past fifteen... so, is there the part where you judge Ben and me here?" Touya asked. Ben sat up straight and looked at God.

"No, I'm resurrecting the both of you, well you Touya, Ben here had already been resurrected," God stated.

"You can actually do that?"

"Of course, though I can't send you back into the world that you had been born in, so I'll be sending the both of you into a world that's similar to the both of yours. The air around you won't choke you, so that's a plus." Ben and Touya looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds good to us." They both responded.

"It sounds like you're doing everything you can for us, we appreciate that," Ben stated. Touya nodded his head in agreement to this.

"You're both very kind-hearted," God stated. He nodded his head in approval at them. "So, please tell me, is there anything else I could do for you for all the trouble."

"I'm fine, there's no need for me to get anything since you had nothing to do with how I died," Ben assured. "What about you, Touya?"

Touya thought on the matter before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black smartphone. "Can you let me keep using this?"

"Your smartphone?"

"I guess it's kind of a dumb idea, isn't it? I wouldn't have any ways of keeping it charged in the next world."

"You don't need to worry about that, you can just recharge the battery with magic," God stated. Touya widened his eyes at this, while Ben slightly did, Ben was used to seeing magic considering his foes like Hex and Charmcaster.

"You mean that you're sending the both of us to a world of magic?" Ben asked.

"That's right. It's even got fireballs, lizardmen, and orcs. All kinds of different things." God explained. They were both fascinated, while Ben had seen some weird stuff in his life and experienced a lot, walking in a world of Fantasy was not what he was expecting. "I'll also endow you with the ability to use magic as well, Touya. Ben here doesn't need magic since he has that watch of his. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"No, that's all. I don't want to ask for much, though I would like to ask you something, by having my smartphone, am I able to contact people from it?"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to communicate directly, you can read and watch anything you wish to though," God stated. "Also I can set things up for you to be able to call me if you ever need to, I also add Ben's communication information on his device to yours so you can contact him as well."

"I understand, that's all I needed," Touya stated. He then looked towards Ben who stood up and Touya followed. "Ready to go then, Ben?"

"More than ever!"


End file.
